Back to the Past
by WatchMeWatchYou
Summary: Kagome's cousin Rin comes to visit and Kagome brings her to the feudal era. There she mets Sesshomaru, can her fiery temper melt his ice heart? /Crappy sumary/ R/S K/I S/M
1. Chapter 1

Ha I'm working on four stories at the same time

Ha I'm working on four stories at the same time! I hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew lmao! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

Rin stared at the Shrine she was going to be staying at for a "week". She knew that the week would turn into a month, and a month would turn into a year, then she'd probably get kicked out. She looked behind her and watched as her second aunt threw all her stuff out of the trunk onto the side walk without any care. Her aunt in law (Who she was going to be staying with), started going down the stairs of the Shrine. By the time she got beside the car, Rin's second aunt was driving off quickly leaving her behind again. While driving away Rin hear her yell something like, "She's your problem now!" Rin scowled, that was nice. Her aunt in law looked at all her stuff and frowned. "Do you really think you need all that stuff if your only here for a week?" she asked.

Rin just shrugged and handed her the letter she was told to give her. She opened it and read through it quickly frowning. "I guess you'll be staying with us for a while", she said after, she didn't seem too opposed by it. Rin looked her aunt in law over, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and she looked like she was nice. Rin decided she would hide what she was doing better and actually try to stay out of trouble. "Kagome!" her aunt called out. "Ya mom?" Rin heard a voice call from inside the house. "Help me bring your cousins stuff inside!" she called back. A girl Rin assumed was Kagome ran out of the house with she short skirt flowing behind her. Rin sighed, her cousin looked like a prissy bitch, but decided not to make a snap judgment, she had some friends before that were preppy and were pretty cool.

Kagome stared at her cousin; she didn't what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't the punk rocker chick standing in front of her. Rin had Bright pink in her bangs that covered a lot of her face, and a whole bunch of bright green streaks everywhere in her hair. Her hair was heavy layered, and spiked up at the top layer. Kagome had to admit, she looked pretty cool. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, matching her eyes. She was wearing a short plaid skirt that was red and black with long thigh high black and red striped socks. She was wearing black converse and an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. Her shirt was black and had white lace at the end of the sleeves. If looked at in a certain direction it appeared to have a red tint to it. Kagome couldn't help but to be jealous of her body, she didn't seem to have any fat any where, and her breasts must've been a B cup.

"I'm Kagome", she said with a smile. Rin nodded and gave her a small smile back, "Rin". Kagome nodded and grabbed one of the boxes. She looked over at her mother, and started walking up the stairs, her mom followed her up with a box in her hands. Once they were out of hearing range from Rin Kagome looked at her mom. "Why does she have so much stuff if she'd only staying for a week?" Kagome said to her mother quietly. Once they were inside her mother handed her the note and walked back outside and quickly read it over. It said:

_Dear Ms. Higurashi_

_I am leaving Rin in your care because I can not stand her any more. She is constantly getting into trouble and making my life a living hell. If I were you I'd put her up for adoption, but now that's she's in your care do what ever you choose. Please do not try to call me of drop her off because I am moving, I will not tell you where but you will not be able to get a hold of me. Enjoy your handful!_

Kagome gasped, that was horrible, even though she might be a handful sometimes it gave that woman no right to just drop her off at someone else's house, hoping that they'll take care off her. Kagome started wondering how bad Rin could actually be. She looked out the window and saw her cousin walking up the stairs with a suitcase. Kagome ran outside and helped her lug the heavy bag inside the house. Kagome started showing her around the house, and then realized they didn't have a spare room. She sighed, knowing that Rin would have to stay with her in her room. Kagome opened up the door to her room, it wasn't very big but it was a fair size, it could fit the two of them. After showing Rin around Kagome was starting to think that Rin seemed okay, she hadn't done anything bad, or offensive except for swearing. Kagome didn't really like it but a lot of people swore so Kagome didn't think it was that bad.

"Who were you staying with before you came here?" Kagome asked not really knowing the full story. The only thing she really knew was that Rin's mom and dad had died after she was born and she was basically an orphan. "My second aunt, Midikori. She was a real bitch all the time but it could've been worse. I was only there for about five months though." Rin replied. "Only five months?" Kagome asked, she had thought she lived with her for at lest a year, "Where were you before that?"

"On the streets, I had been kicked out of my old house, and was on the streets for about a month. Until the cops picked me up and found the nearest relative and dumped my off there". Rin said realizing how bleak her past really was. Kagome looked at her petit cousin with wide eyes, wondering how this 5'1 girl could survive on the streets for a month. She was going to have to have a longer conversation with the girl in front of her. She was actually starting to look forward to having her cousin living here.

Then Kagome started realizing she would barely be here. She was always at the feudal era looking for shard pieces. And how was she supposed to hide her coming and going from her cousin. She started biting her lip trying to figure out something but couldn't.

The two girls started talking about lighter topics and started to realize they had quite a bit in common. They only had a different taste in music and clothes. Over the next few hours they got acquainted and were surprised to find out that they actually liked each other. Ms. Higurashi listened against the door for a moment and smiled pleased that the two girls who seemed to be exact opposites liked each other. After a while, both the girls went down stairs and looked for a mattress for Rin to sleep on. It took a little while but after a while they finally found one and dragged it into Kagome's room. They found some extra blankets and pillows. It was about ten at night so Rin decided to go to sleep because she was tired. She found some Pajama's in her suit case and walked into the bathroom to change. When she come out Kagome raised an eyebrow are her bottoms. They were pink and had Betty Boop on them. Rin seeing her look snorted, "What a punk can't wear Betty Boop pajama pants?" Kagome laughed and lay down in her bed. Rin snuggled down in her bed, and soon Kagome could hear light snoring coming from the mattress on the floor.

Kagome quietly got up trying not to make any noise and tip toed her way out of her room. She looked down the hall way and saw that her mother's light was still on shining out into the hallway. Kagome quickly walked down the hallway cringing at every creak in the floor thinking that she would wake Rin up. Her mother looked up once she saw her fifteen year old daughter standing in her door way. "Mom", Kagome half asked walking into the room, "What are we going to do about Rin, and me leaving all the time to go to the feudal era". Ms. Higurashi hadn't thought about that and thought for a minute. "Why don't you take her with you?" her mom asked. Kagome frowned, she hadn't thought about that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring her cousin there, it was full of demons and Rin just seemed to be too innocent to go there.

Kagome knew that innocent would be that last word most people would describe her with. But once she talked to her Rin just seemed so pure, and innocent, Kagome wasn't sure how she made it a month on the streets without getting killed or raped. Kagome was happy that she was in her life though, even though she just met her. She still didn't understand why she was kicked out of her old house. Or the ones before that, Rin had told her the longest she had stayed at one place was for two years, and that was when she was a baby. Her Godparents had taken her in after her parents had died and then once she had hit her terrible twos they left her at her grandparent's house. Not even they could stay her and they dropped her off and some one else's house a couple months later. Rin seemed so sweet, sure she was a little rough around the edges but she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would do something bad enough to get kicked out. Kagome snuck back into her room and shut the door behind her quietly. She laid down on her bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

Kagome woke up to a pillow being hit roughly against her face. "Argh", Kagome groaned rolling over and off her bed. "What are you doing?" Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a couple times letting the blurry shapes turn into actual objects. She saw Rin in front of her grinning. "I'm waking you up", Rin said smiling, "I got bored". Kagome blinked looking at her cousin. It looked like she had washed her face and all the make up that was on it before. She just realized that she looked a lot like Rin from the feudal era, except a couple years older. She had the same always innocent expression (even when she isn't innocent) and the same eyes. Now that Kagome thought about it they had the same everything except this Rin's face was more mature, and her body was more mature. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rin asked looking at Kagome, barely containing her laughter. Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, I'm going to take a shower".

She walked into the bathroom and Rin let out a small giggle. "RIN", Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Rin laughed and ran out of the room and into the living room. Kagome came out fuming; she had her whole nose black, and had cat whiskers. She had a mustache and a uni brow too. "I got bored and you were sleeping so deeply I had to do it!" Rin called out running outside knowing that Kagome wouldn't follow her outside. Rin looked around, appreciating the beauty of the shrine; there were flowers every where, and some trees. Rin saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and turned around. Rin jumped and her heart sped up at the sight of the person who she could've sworn wasn't there before. He was in a weird baggy red thing and he had long silver hair sticking out of the hat on top of his head.

"Uh, who are you?" Rin asked hesitantly wondering if this guy was crazy or if he had just gotten back from a costume party. "Where's Kagome?" He asked roughly not even paying attention to her question. Rin turned and walked over to the front door and opened it. "KAGOME THERE'S SOME WEIRD GUY OUT HERE WANTING YOU! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE IF HE IS TELL HIM TO GET SOME NEW CLOTHES!" Rin yelled into the house. "WHAT! RIN IS THIS MARKER PERMANENT BECAUSE IT'S NOT COMING OFF AND I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE WITH HIM WHILE I'M LIKE THIS! AND INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU HERE GO BACK… HOME!" Kagome screamed back. Rin shrugged and walked into the house. Inuyasha followed her in. "I thought she told you to go home" Rin said looking at him, and people thought _she _dressed weird.

"So, I'm waiting for her", Inuyasha said. Rin shrugged and came up with a funny idea. "Hey come on, I'll get her out of the washroom", Rin said gesturing him to follow her. Inuyasha followed her down the hallway, and Rin brought him in front of the bathroom door. "Kagome", she called knocking on the door. Kagome burst out of the door with a scowl on her face and maker all over her face. "I can't get it off!" She yelled not realizing Inuyasha was standing right beside Rin. Rin was laughing and Kagome saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She screamed and slammed the door in both Rin's and Inuyasha's faces. Inuyasha was laughing and so was Rin.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked between laughs. "I put marker on her face while she was sleeping!" Rin giggled happy at her with what she did. She walked back to the living room. Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of her; she had similarities to Sesshomaru's human pet. He didn't really care though, he flopped on the couch, and Kagome's mother walked into the living room. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed with a smile, "How nice of you to drop by. I see you have met my niece. Where's Kagome?" Rin laughed, "Kagome's in the washroom". Ms. Higurashi went down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kagome, Inuyasha's here to see you!" she called through the door. "I know", Kagome yelled back, "I need to get the marker off my face though!" Ms. Higurashi opened the door, and walked into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly shut the door and then looked at her mom, who then started laughing. She scowled, "Mom stop laughing at me and help me take this off!" After half an hour of trying to get the marker off her face, they finally scrubbed it all off. Kagome walked out with an extremely red shiny face and scowled at her cousin who was on the couch watching T.V. It seemed like she had already made herself at home here. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Rin pointed out the front door and Kagome walked outside. She found Inuyasha sitting on the Goshibu tree's branches. "Inuyasha", Kagome called up still embarrassed that Inuyasha had seem her maker covered face.

Inuyasha quickly jumped down beside her. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked, "I told you I'd be back in a week". Inuyasha wanted to tell her that he missed her, but instead growled, "I wanted to make you didn't run off with the Shikon jewel. Why do you have to stay so long, I don't to miss any chances of finding the a Shikon jewel shard!" Kagome scowled to cover the hurt that he didn't come just to make sure she was alright, she always had to remind herself that Inuyasha only used her as a jewel shard finder. "I told you my cousin is here, but it seems she'll be staying a while longer, a _long_ while longer". Inuyasha frowned, "How long are you going to be staying here then?"

"Well, I could go tomorrow, _but…_ I have one condition", Kagome said. "What?" Inuyasha asked eagerly, he just wanted to get Kagome back as soon as possible. "Well, my cousin she'll be living with us for a while.. And I was wondering…" Kagome was saying this painfully slow hoping to irritate Inuyasha and make him say yes right away, "If... well she could… come with us?" Inuyasha frowned, "Why should she come with us, she can't do anything for us! She'll just slow us down!" Kagome tried to think of something that her cousin was good at but since she didn't know her that long then she couldn't come up with an idea. So she just decided on empty threats. "If you don't let her come… I won't come back and help you get the Shikon jewel shards", she said.

Rin looked out the window and laughed. Alls she saw was Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other and waving their arms about. Since she couldn't tell what they were yelling about it looked really funny. After a couple minutes Kagome walked towards the door with a smile of satisfaction on her face and Inuyasha had disappeared some where. Kagome walked through the door and smiled at Rin, "Pack your bags we're going on a trip!" Rin raised her eyebrow, "My bags are all ready packed"

"Well pack a smaller more carriable bag!" Kagome said, "We're leaving tomorrow and who knows how long we'll be gone". Rin sighed and both the girls walked into Kagome's know cluttered room, there were boxes and bags all over her floor. "Where are going?" Rin asked, "I need to know what I should be packing up". Kagome sighed she couldn't tell her where they were going; she was just going to have to push her down the well. "It's somewhere warm so bring skirts, but in case bring about two pairs of pants", Kagome said, "I'd bring shampoo and stuff too. And also pack light; we'll be walking around a lot. Before you asked what we're doing it's a surprise!" Rin frowned she hated surprises, but she packed anyway.

Rin had a Slipknot bag, which could hold a lot of things so it was pretty useful. She packed a bunch of her skirts, which she would always where long socks, flip flops, converse, and some shirts. While she was putting in her make up Kagome stopped her, "I don't think you'll need make up where we're going". Rin put it in her back pack anyway, "I'm sorry but I don't leave the house without make up on". Kagome sighed and shrugged. Rin packed shampoo, conditioner, soap, razors, and deodorant. Kagome was already packed and watched Rin pack.

Once they finished everything both the girls sat down on the couch in the living room and started talking more. "Hey Rin… You don't have any problems with tight spaces do you?" Kagome asked, thinking about how small the well was. "Actually I'm very Closter phobic, my worst fear is getting stuck in a very small space and dying from loss of air", Rin stated shuddering thinking about how horrible it would be to get buried in a coffin while still alive. Kagome silently groaned to herself, and then Rin was defiantly going to hate her after she pushed her in the well. They continued talking while it started getting late. Soon they went to bad getting rest for the day ahead.

They woke up pretty early, about nine in the morning (that's early for me) and started eating breakfast. Kagome's mom walked in. "Mom were leaving today, when Sota and Grandpa get back from the fishing trip with you tell them good bye for me". Ms. Higurashi nodded absently and started making her own breakfast. Kagome was starting to get excited to get back to the feudal era; she missed Sango, and Shippo. Even Miroku, dare she say it. Kagome started rushing Rin on, trying to make her hurry up. By noon both of them were ready to go. Kagome looked over at Rin trying to figure out a way to get Rin close enough to the well to push her in. She remembered Rin telling her that she really loved snakes. "Hey Rin come with me a moment I need to feed my snakes!" Kagome said gesturing her to follow her. Rin eagerly followed Kagome hoping to be able to hold one.

They got into the dark room where the well was and Kagome gestured over to the well. "They're in there have a look", Kagome said. Rin put down her bag, thinking the well was just a stone box. Kagome quietly went behind her and slipped a jewel shard into her pocket, and just as Rin was leaning over shoved her over the edge. Rin shrieked and was engulfed in a blue light. Kagome laughed and grabbed both their bags waiting a couple minutes before going in after her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey thanks for reading! Review please it would be nice! I know this chapter was really fast paced but I just wanted to get Rin and Kagome in the feudal era so I could get the story started.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next chapter hope you like it

Okay here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Rin screamed as she was shoved into the small well and was enveloped by blue light. It was a short fall but once she got into the blue she felt a weird sense of vertigo, not knowing which way was up and which way was down. She felt like she was falling and floating at the same time. It was soon over and she landed with a thump at the bottom of the well. As soon as what happened registered in her mind she started yelling. "FUCK KAGOME YOU FUCKING BITCH LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER. ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rin screamed up the well seeing some light coming out from the top, "IT'S SO FUCKING SMALL IN HERE SERIOUSLY KAGOME THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY. JUST BECAUSE I PUT MARKER ON YOU FACE YOU DON'T HAVE TO THIS TO ME. HOLY SHIT IT FEELS LIKE THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME! HELP!" Rin wanted to cry, it was too small in here and she felt like she was dying. She touched all of the walls in the well to make sure they weren't closing in on her and came across vines. Rin's eyes started egesting and she could see that she could climb up.

"HAHA, FUCK YOU KAGOME I FOUND A FUCKING WAY UP. PREPARE TO DIE FUCKER!" Rin started climbing the vines and swung her leg over the edge of the well breathing the fresh air. "Where the fuck am I?" Rin asked herself looking around. Then she saw Inuyasha walking out of a grove of trees, except he didn't have a hat on this time. "What the fuck Inuyasha why do you have dog ears, and where the hell am I?" Rin asked getting kind of freaked out, "And where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shrugged "how should I know, you're the one who left her." Rin looked behind her when she heard rustling from behind. She saw Kagome's leg swing over the side of the well. Kagome pulled herself out and looked at the frustrated Rin. "Why the fuck did you do that Kagome and where the fuck are we?" Rin asked trying to calm herself down, this was really weird. "Um, Rin I'll explain everything when we get back to the village, just wait", Kagome said. Rin nodded but wasn't very patient, Kagome passed Rin her bag, and they started walking. Soon Kagome was bombarded with questions. "Is this where we're e staying? Why are we here? Where is here? Why the fuck did you push me down the well? Why does Inuyasha have dog ears?.. Wait or are they cat ears?" Rin didn't shut up until Kagome put her hand over her mouth. "Rin! Shut up! I'll tell you when we get t the village! You'll just have to be patient!" Rin sighed and looked down at her combat boots trying to take this all in.

They got to the village and were greeted by four people. A old woman, a young woman, a man, and what appeared to be a little kid with a tail. "Kagome!" the kid yelled, jumping up into her arms. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. The two woman smiled at Kagome in greeting. And the man completely ignored Kagome and went straight for Rin. "Oh, who is this lovely young woman? She is dressed quite strangely but I think I could settle down with her", he said as though Rin couldn't even hear him. She frowned at him as he advanced, every one was too caught up in their greetings to notice. The man grabbed her hand and Rin frowned harder what was he doing? "May I ask you a question?" Rin just shrugged and he continued with his eyes shining. "Will you bare my children?" Rin pulled her hand away, "Uh sorry to break it to you but I'm only 14 and a half. I'm not thinking about settling down and having babies. Also I think you're about six years older than me and that's a little weird". He smiled and stood up, "Oh don't worry I'll get you!" He reached his arm around and rubbed her ass. Rin glared at him, she raised her right hand back, and back handed him across the face. Also it was really hard. The man fell over and was cradling his face in his hand and pouting. Kagome seeing this groaned and walked over, "Miroku, don't grope my cousin! Lay another hand on her and I'll get Sango to kill you!" Miroku pouted more and stood up, "But it wasn't my fault it was my cursed hand!" Sango walked over too and rolled her eyes at him, "You and your cursed hand excuse, I think it's you who's cursed!"

Miroku sighed and stood up still with a pout on his face, "Do you really think I'm cursed Sango?" Rin, who's patience was wearing thin, got annoyed. She wanted answers and these people were depriving her from them. "God would someone please tell me what's going on here now!" Rin shouted catching every ones attention. Sango and Miroku stopped quarreling and looked over, Kagome sighed, she knew that Rin deserved an explanation now but she didn't want to stand while getting into the long story of what happened, how they got here, and where here was. "Okay I'll tell you but I'd much rather do it while comfortably seated, so let's go to Kaede's hut". Rin put her lips together making them a thin line but nodded. They walked over tot the hut with Rin urging them on, she wanted to know what was going on in this crazy place.

Once they got into the hut Kagome started with the long overdue story of what was happening. By the time she was finished at was almost time for Sunset and Rin was dumb founded. She had asked slot of questions, which was also another reason why it took so long. "Wow" Rin said once everything was done, "And I thought my life was complicated!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had all went somewhere, leaving, Kagome Rin, Shippo, and Kaede in the hut. Kaede and Shippo had also offered up information when it was due. Rin was still a bit confused but mostly everything was clear to her. She wasn't scared about it, she actually thought it was pretty cool. But she was still a little pissed about being pushed into the well, but she knew that if Kagome had told her this story while they were still in the present time then Rin wouldn't have believed her.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked. "We got look for the other shards of the sacred jewel", Kagome said, "We'll be doing a lot of walking, but we won't have to walk _all_ the time". Rin looked over at her full backpack. She was happy that it was too heavy and it wasn't too big. She didn't understand how Kagome could carry around such a big backpack all the time. Her back must kill her. Rin stood up stretching her arms and legs out. They felt a little cramped up from sitting for so long. Kagome stood up too, "Do you want to go for a walk. The scenery is quite beautiful here. It's mostly un ruined by man." Rin nodded and they both walked out of the hut, leaving Shippo and Kaede behind. Kagome showed her the tree where she had first met Inuyasha and the hot springs where they bathed. Rin thought it was actually pretty nice here. She had always liked untamed land better than the city. In the city it was always so polluted and with each breathe you took it felt like you were choking on it. But out here it was beautiful and Rin could actually breathe without wanting to die.

"Wow Kagome, I'm so happy that I got left behind at your house. Even thought I just met you it feels like I've known you for ages", Rin exclaimed as they came into a field of flowers. Rin looked around happily; she felt so at peace here. Like the feudal era was where she was meant to be. She was starting to think maybe everyone had a fate and hers was to end up here! She used to think her fate would be, being rejected by family and tossed out on the streets until she died of starvation, or she was murdered. Whichever came first. Rin ran out into the middle of the field and spun around happily holding her arms out. A slow wind blew and caressed her hair, making it dance around her face even more as she spun.

She let out a loud musical laugh then let herself fall backwards onto her back. Flowers jumped out around her and Rin watched as the sky spun making her disoriented, but in a good way. Kagome went over and lay down beside her. Kagome wanted to talk more about Rin's past since they never had really gotten into it. For a while they both just stared at the sky, content with the silence. "Rin, why did you get kicked out?" Kagome asked finally, her voice breaking the comfortable silence. Rin sighed, "I was fooling around with drugs and running away. Swearing at… my god I can't even remember her name… well whatever… swearing at what's her face. I had… probably still have a major attitude problem". Rin didn't seem to have any problems with opening up to Kagome. They're friendship just seemed so natural, there was never any awkwardness at all. Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth. She felt bad for Rin she had a pretty terrible past. But she decided that past was the past and they may as well get on with their lives without dwelling on it.

Kagome sighed, "I feeling a bit worn out want to take a bath?" Rin nodded, she was feeling a bit grimy. They found Sango with the guys and asked her if she wanted to join them. Miroku raised his eyebrows and let a lecherous smiled dance across his face, "Oh, three girls bathing together, do you mind if I join". Sango punched him in the head and that was answer enough for him. Kagome, Rin and Sango went back into the hut and got the bathing things they needed. They walked over to the hot spring and hung their towels up on the nearest tree and put the soaps shampoos and razors beside the spring. Rin could feel the heat radiating off of it and wanted to jump right into it so she could loosen her muscles. She wasn't uncomfortable with bathing with other woman because while she was one the streets when ever she could get into a gym she'd shower there, and there would be lots of naked woman around.

All three girls quickly striped down and slowly eased themselves into the hot pool. "Ah", Rin sighed, "This feels so nice". Rin dipped her head into the water, and started lathering her hair with her favorite shampoo. It was made with honey inside and Rin liked the way it smelled and made her hair feel. Rin started feeling a pricking sensation on the back of her neck. She always felt that when she was being watched. She looked over at Kagome and Sango who were engaged in some sort of conversation. It could be them. She looked around and saw a tiny bit of purple and red in between the cracks of a bush nearby. Rin sighed, she didn't really care that much, but it annoyed her when people watched her. She actually didn't give a damn that she was seen naked by these two guys. She probably would've ignored them but she knew that Sango and Kagome wouldn't appreciate being spied on while bathing.

Rin stood up without trying to cover herself and called out to the boys. "Inuyasha, Miroku!" she yelled, "I know you're watching us so you might as well either make yourself known, or leave. Just stop being perverted creeps staring at girl's bath!" Rin heard Kagome and Sango shriek behind her. Then she heard scrambling behind the bush to get away, knowing full well what Kagome and Sango would do. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed. Sango quickly got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around her body. Kagome followed her out and wrapped a towel around her body too. They grabbed their clothes and ran behind the shelter of bushes. Rin stayed in the hot springs wanting to finish her bath. She didn't care what they did. As long as they were just looking at not touching. In a matter of seconds Kagome and Sango ran out from behind the bushes fully clothes and really to beat the living shit out of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT" Kagome yelled so Inuyasha wouldn't get away from a vigorous beating followed by a major scolding. Sango simply speed into the forest after Miroku screaming he better run because after she was done with him he wouldn't be able to have children. Rin sighed and swan over to the edge of the pool and leaned her head against the rocks behind her. She closed her eyes enjoying the heat of the pool. She listened to the two girls screaming at Inuyasha and Miroku. Rin felt prickling at the back of her neck again, knowing some one was watching her she looked around again. This time she didn't see any evidence of anyone. "Whoever's staring at me stop it!" She called out, "And if you don't at lest have the back bone to show yourself!" Rin heard rustling it the trees for a minute and then the prickling sensation went away.

Rin finished washing herself, and decided to shave her legs, they were due for one soon and she decided to do it now. From what she heard she wasn't sure when she'd get her next bath, and no one wants to walk around in a skirt with hairy legs… even though probably most people here do since Rin didn't think any one had invented the razor yet. She grabbed her towel that was hanging from the tree and sat down on the edge of the springs. She didn't really feel like sitting there naked while shaving. Rin lathered her legs in soap and shaved her whole leg. She knew that some people didn't shave they're thighs as well but Rin thought that if you were doing the bottom you may as well do the top too. She heard a loud crack coming from the out skirts of the forest. Rin pushed the razor to hard into her leg when she heard that, causing her to cut three deep lines into her soft flesh.

Rin winced and pulled the razor away from her leg quickly causing it to cut a little more. She looked for the source of the noise and saw a man standing there. She was in all brown and had a tail. It looked like he was wearing a skirt. Rin froze he looked a bit like a wolf. Rin wasn't sure why but wolves had always scared her a bit. She thought they looked cool, but she had this weird fear of them. She still wasn't sure where it came from. "Who are you?" Rin asked looking at the wolf demon, and his very short skirt. It took all of her restraint not to laugh. She had never seen a guy in a skirt and it was quite funny to her. "Koga", the man apparently named Koga said. Rin nodded not offering her name. She was happy she was finished shaving and stood up off the ground. She wasn't sure why Koga ringed a bell to her.

Rin grabbed her stuff and remember that Kagome had talked about Koga before in the hut. Rin smiled in recognition, "Oh, _you're Koga_!" Koga frowned not knowing who she was, alls he knew is that she was pretty basically naked and she had the scent of Kagome on her. "I'm Kagome's cousin!" Rin said telling him who she was. Koga smiled at the mention of Kagome's name. "Ah, so you're my woman's cousin, eh? You have a name?" Koga asked. Rin frowned when he said "My woman" Kagome had told her about this and how much she hated it. "She not_ your_ woman! So don't call her that! She really doesn't like it you know", Rin said, "And yes I do have a name and it's Rin".

Koga frowned at her tone with him but didn't say anything about it, "So where is _my woman_". He was now only saying it to spite her. Rin shook her head knowing that he was just being petty. "I think she's in the village, or she might be beating up Inuyasha, who knows", Rin said, "Now leave I would like to get dressed". Koga smirked, "I've already seen you naked, what does another time change anything". Rin sighed, he was a cocky bastard, and even if Kagome hadn't told her (though Kagome was saying it in nicer words) she would've figured it out herself. "Nope it wouldn't change a thing. But since you were being a creeper and just staring at me bath trying not to be noticed then I don't really feel like changing in front of you. Normally I wouldn't care but your annoying, so if you're going to stare at me while I'm changing I will cut off you ball sack and feed them to a pack of rabid dogs". Koga frowned at her but stalked off.

Rin smiled to herself, she had probably had made him an enemy, but she didn't care in the least She pulled on the clothing she had been wearing before and started walking back to the village, by then it was already getting late and it was dark out. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked when Rin appeared in the village. "I take a long time to tie up my boots and I wanted to relax in the Hot Springs… Why?" Rin asked. Kagome sighed, "Weren't you listening when I was talking about demons and such. You can't stay alone for too long in the dark cause you're bound to be caught by one". Rin rolled her eyes, "Okay I'll be more careful, ha you sound like a mother" Rin would say "You sound like my mother" but she didn't exactly know what her mother did sound like.

Kagome snorted and laughed, she turned around when she heard Inuyasha and Koga arguing. "She's my woman!" Koga yelled. "No she's MY woman!", Inuyasha yelled back, then realizing what he said blinked. He hoped than Kagome didn't here that. "I mean … She's not your woman! Now shut up!" Inuyasha yelled walking faster to get away from Koga. Kagome gawked at Inuyasha as he got closer, did he say what she thought he did? Inuyasha flushed when he saw this, "What are you gawking at?" He really hoped she didn't hear him. Kagome shook her head and sighed looking away from him, she must've heard him wrong. Rin looked at the two guys and glared at Koga, she didn't know why but she really disliked him. Well she kind of knew why but mostly there was no reason for it. Koga glared back at her. Kagome saw the exchange and sighed Koga always complicated things.

"Why are you here Koga?" Kagome asked, she really didn't want him to be here. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay my dear sweet Kagome. Who knows what could happen to you while you're in _Inuyasha's_ care", Koga said sneering the name. He also had another reason for coming here, but that was for him personally. He was starting have strong suspicions that Inuyasha and Kagome cared for each other. He wanted to make sure Inuyasha hasn't marked Kagome. What Inuyasha had said earlier had confirmed his suspicions. Koga glared over at Inuyasha; if Inuyasha marked Kagome then Koga would lose Kagome forever. He sighed, "I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to check up on you". Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't need to be checked up on I can take care of myself!"

Inuyasha snorted at that, "You can take care of yourself? I'm always saving you!" Kagome knowing this was true just glared at Inuyasha, "Shut up!" Inuyasha smirked knowing he won. "How bout you both shut up! You sound like an old married couple!" Rin said butting into their conversation, when people yelled it irritated her, even though she yelled all the time. "Married couple!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time both of them blushing. "Like I would marry him!" Kagome yelled. "Wait a minute what's wrong with me!" Inuyasha yelled back. They got into another argument about pointing out each others faults. Rin groaned thinking about how she just made it worse. After a while of yelling Rin got a head ache and was starting to get pissed off. "CAN YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING HEAD ACHE!" Rin screamed at them, "God if you don't want people to think you're a fucking married couple then stop bickering like one! You guys are so fucking annoying!" Kagome and Inuyasha glared at Rin. She sighed, "I'm tired, and so will you guys shut up and let me sleep". Rin walked into Kaede's hut and stripped out of her clothing and into her pajamas. She pulled a thing blanket and a pillow out of her bag and laid them on the floor.

She yawned and lay down on the blanket. She closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. She lay there silently for about a half an hour until she got fed up about trying to sleep and walked outside to see everyone sitting around a fire. "Oh I thought you were sleeping", Kagome said when she saw her cousin appear out of the door way. "Couldn't sleep", Rin said yawning. Kagome moved over closer to Inuyasha giving Rin a place to sit beside her. Subconsciously Inuyasha discreetly moved closer to Kagome until their arms were touching. Koga and Rin were the only ones who noticed this. They both had opposite reactions to it. Rin smiled, and Koga scowled. Rin sat down between Kagome and Sango. Sango smiled at Rin, "Hell Rin, we never really got a chance to get properly acquainted". Rin smiled back looking Sango up and down, she was wearing a pretty kimono. "I like you kimono thing. Where did you get it?" Rin asked. Even though what she wore was punk she had always liked the look of older clothes like kimonos and such. She decided since she was in the feudal era she may as well take advantage of the clothes.

"My mother traded it for me", Sango said, "You can usually trade for them in villages if you have something that's of worth." Rin thought about that wondering if any villagers would take her clothes in trade for some kimonos. Rin almost laughed, thinking about how funny it would be to have punks running around in the feudal era.

For the rest of the night everyone sat around the fire taking to each other.

(A couple days later)

"Man this is fucking hard work!" Rin grunted, stabbing the demons arm with her dagger. She shouldn't have been stupid enough to go wandering off into the woods alone. She wanted to yell for Inuyasha but she refused to get that stupid habit that Kagome had. It annoyed Rin that whenever Kagome was in trouble she would scream out for Inuyasha. She could tell that Kagome was in love him, and she couldn't understand how Inuyasha didn't notice it. Rin realized she wasn't paying attention to the demon in front of her when it slashed her with its claws. Rin moaned when she felt the skin from the middle of her breast to her navel rip. "Shit", she murmured feeling sick when she felt blood dripping down her stomach and through the top of her skirt. Rin stumbled back away from the demon. "INUYASHA" Rin screamed swallowing her hope not to have to scream his name.

Rin felt woozy and felt backward onto the cold hard ground. Her eyes drooped from blood loose and the last thing she saw before she succumbed to her drowsiness was silver hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay well to the people (or person should I say) reading my story, I hope you liked it. All morning I was sick and throwing up, it wasn't very nice blah!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the next chapter

Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you like! Yey I've stopped throwing up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Rin opened her eyes groggily trying to get her thoughts together. She remembered a demon, then being cut. She looked down and saw that her upper half of her body was bandaged up. She remembered seeing Inuyasha's silver hair. She scowled; she had wanted to prove him wrong that she was utterly useless. He had told her just a few minutes before she was attacked, that she was weak and couldn't hurt anything if her life depended on it. Rin sighed; she guessed he was right; she couldn't take care of herself. Rin looked around her realizing she wasn't in the place they had last set up camp. She frowned, she didn't see Kagome's bag around, and now that she was thinking about it she couldn't even see any of everyone's belongings.

Rin tried to sit up but was pressed down by over whelming pain. "Augh!" Rin yelled out, "SHIT!!" Rin laid back down groaning. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering where she was. She soon fell back into a restless sleep.

Rin woke up to a small face hovering over top of her. "Gah!" Rin cried out not expecting to see someone looming over her. The small girl gasped and retreated away from Rin. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! The human is awake!" a squeaky annoying voice called out, "Why are we keeping her anyways?" Rin looked around for the source of the voice, she groaned and sat up. She gasped as pain threatened to make her lye back down but grinded her teeth together and forced herself to stay conscious. The small girl who was looking at her before came back into view. Rin realized that the girl looked a lot like she did when she was a little girl; it was almost as if looking into a mirror from the past. The small girl pushed down on her shoulder lightly. "Miss, you're wounded, you can't sit up", she said. Rin groaned still clenching her teeth but shook her head. "I'm fine!" Rin said trying not to appear weak. Rin turned her head around to look at her surroundings. She saw a weird looking toad looking thing. "What the fuck is that?" Rin asked, more to herself than anyone else.

The toad demons eyes went wide, "Ah you insolent little girl! I am a toad demon, I'm not a thing! Master Sesshomaru! Why are we keeping her, for a pet or something?" Rin looked around for who he was talking to, her breathing hitched when she saw him. He was too perfect to be true. He looked a bit like Inuyasha but his features were frigid and emotionless. They were also sharper, while Inuyasha's face looked soft. There was a blue crescent moon on his for head and two purple jagged lines on each of his cheek bones. He was strangely beautiful. She assumed he was Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even answer the toad demons question; instead he looked at Rin's stomach.

"Rin, check her stomach, it's bleeding again", he said calmly. Rin frowned, was he talking to her? She guessed the little girl that looked like her, name was Rin too, because she grinned and nodded. The younger Rin fumbled with the knot at her stomach, the older Rin realized that Sesshomaru must've done her bandages because she seriously doubted that Jaken could've done it and the young girl could even get it undone . Finally she picked that knot and Rin started unraveling her bandages from her stomach. The older Rin winced and looked down at the ghastly wound on her stomach, she could feel the cut slowly pulsing out a study flow of blood. She tried not to make a face while the younger girl cleaned out the wound with herbs and water. "Will you get onto your knees please Miss? It makes it easier to clean out the wounds", the smaller Rin said.

Rin nodded and slowly got onto her knees, relieved that she still had her skirt on even though it was covered in her blood. She sighed as the small Rin put more herbs on to her wounds to relieve the pain. Then the younger girl wrapped the bandage over the wounds again. She beamed up at Rin then turned around to look at the toad demon, "Jaken! Look I did it like the way Master Sesshomaru showed me!" Jaken came over to examine the older girls wound dressings. He poked and prodded at her, Rin frowned and pursed her lips. "God I'm not a fucking doll that you can play around with stop poking me! Gah! Since you're a fucking toad you'll probably give me fucking warts or something!" Sesshomaru looked at the injured girl, his lips played into a smirk. If most people saw this they would just think it was a twitch of his lip but the people who stayed around him could tell the difference. "Warts!" Jaken screeched, "Master Sesshomaru I do not have warts! Make her pay for saying this to me!" Sesshomaru stared at Jaken like he wasn't even there. (Ah my fucking hair just got in my face and it still smells like barf! Wow I'm such a loser I'm watching Inuyasha on the internet and episode 48 is making me tear up!)

"Miss! What is your name?" the younger Rin asked tugging on her arm. Rin looked down at her look a like and couldn't help but smile. "My names Rin, same as yours", she said smiling. The older Rin looked down at the small girl, she was going to have to think of a nick name for this girl if she was going to stay with these people. Rin then thought about Kagome and the gang. She wondered if they knew where she was. Well of course not if they did then they would probably be here by now. She looked over at the guy who had similar features as Inuyasha. She wondered if he knew him. "hey you…", Rin said forgetting his name, "… you with the… face!" Rin almost laughed about how vague she was being. They were probably thinking she was some sort of retard because they didn't know what people said in the 21st century.

The smaller Rin furrowed her eyebrows, "Which one of us do you mean, we all have faces?" Rin sighed, she was going to have trouble with saying thins here, no one would ever understand her, she had only been in the feudal era for three days now and she was already frustrated with having to make sure she was talking properly. "Uh" Rin tried desperately to remember the guys name, then it came back to her, "Uh… Sesshomaru... ya that's it!" Jaken yelled out in his high squeaky voice. "Don't address Master Sesshomaru like that! It is Lord Sesshomaru or Master Sesshomaru to you, you human wench". Rin scowled and grabbed a rock at her side, hurling it at Jaken's head. "Don't call me a fucking wench you slimy green toad! I wasn't even talking to you!" Rin yelled at him, "And would you please stop talking, your voice is so annoying that whenever you talk I want to punch you in the face!"

Rin didn't wait for Jaken to reply and continued on with what she was going to say. "As I was saying… _Lord Sesshomaru?_" Rin said his name in a mocking tone, "Are you in any way shape or form related to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he heard is half brothers name, "Unfortunately, I am related to that dirty half breed". Rin nodded, "Do you know where he is?" Rin knew that if she could find Inuyasha she could find Kagome and the others. Sesshomaru's glare narrowed more, "Why would I know where he is, I have no interest in Inuyasha". Rin could tell he was getting more and more pissed at the mention of Inuyasha. "Fine I was just asking, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch", she muttered. She looked at the young Rin, she was going have to learn to watch her language, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be leaving them any time soon.

Rin looked at the small girl and came up with a befitting nick name for her. "You know what I'm going to call you", Rin said looking at her, "I'm giving you a nick name, and it'll be less confusing since both of us have the same name. I'm going to call you Sachiko! It means the happy child." (The reason I'm calling small Rin, Sachiko is because I can't just keep calling them big Rin and small Rin!) Sachiko smiled brightly at her new nick name, "I love it, and it's so pretty". Rin smiled at the little girl, she didn't seem to stop smiling.

Rin looked around then saw her bathroom bag. She had forgotten she had brought it with her in the forest because she was going to see if she could find some hot springs. She was happy she at lest still had that even if she didn't have all her clothing. "Where are we?" Rin asked hoping that she would recognize something. "We are in Lord Sesshomaru's lands!" Jaken said in his squeaky voice. Rin sighed like she knew where the fuck that was. "And where exactly is that?" Rin questioned the toad demon. "We are in the Western Lands", Jaken said. The Western Lands were ringing a bell to her. She remembered Kagome saying something about the Western Lands. It all came back to her; Kagome had been telling her about the feudal era the whole time Rin had been with her. It was kind of annoying because Rin didn't really want a history lesson, but at times it could be interesting. Kagome told her that Inuyasha's brother was the ruler of the Western Lands, and she told her that he wanted to kill Inuyasha.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, he didn't seem tat bad, maybe a bit emotionless but he hadn't done anything that seemed hostile. He had actually saved her from certain death, she was wondering why though. Kagome said that he never made his distaste for humans a secret. "Miss", Sachiko said, "You should get more rest, you look tired!" Rin realized that she was actually still tired; she yawned and closed her eyes. She slowly laid back down being careful not to injure herself further.

Once she had fallen asleep Sesshomaru and Jaken looked at each other. "Master why did you save the human girl, I thought you hated her kind!" Sesshomaru didn't feel like making his actions clear to Jaken, but he was confused himself. The only reason he saved her is that he thought she was Rin, well he guessed he was going to have to call her Sachiko now, if the other Rin was going to be with them for a while. Her scent was exactly like Sachiko's except for a bit more womanly. And when he heard her scream and smelt her blood he went running thinking that Sachiko was being attacked but instead he found a young woman who looked surprisingly similar to Sachiko. For some reason he knew he had to save her, and he did. He knew that she would take a while to finish healing but some how he was reluctant to leave her and continue searching for Naraku.

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl; she looked so young, probably younger than she actually was. He could hear her breathing raggedly and her heart pounding, he could tell she was having a nightmare. For some reason deep within his body he felt the longing to console her, shack her from her nightmare. Somewhere in his ice cold heart seemed to warm up at the sight of her sleeping form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(With Kagome)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mom!" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she pulled herself out of the well. She ran towards the shrine with tears flying behind her. "Mom!" she screamed again hoping that she'd hear her pathetic cries. She stumbled over a rock and fell on her knees. Her knees were scraped and she gave up on getting up. She cried out her for her mother one last time. Then she grabbed her hair with her hands and started sobbing. Kagome's mother finally saw her daughter kneeling on the cold ground crying and ran outside. "My god, Kagome what happened?" She yelled running towards the fallen girl. "She's gone! I don't know where she is! It's my fault!" Kagome yelled out as her mother knelt down and cradled her. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked then realized Rin wasn't with Kagome, "Oh dear…" Kagome cried on her mother's shoulder, "She could be dead! What was I thinking bringing her with me! She could be dead!" Kagome cried. Ms. Higurashi rocked her distraught daughter back and forth trying to sooth her.

"Shh", she murmured and rubbed her back, "She could be alright, she's a strong girl, and she can take care of herself". Ms. Higurashi was trying to convince both Kagome, and herself. Even as she said that the words sounded false in her ears. She knew it was a slim chance that Rin was still alive in that world, there were demons every where. How could she protect herself against them?

Kagome sat up trying to recover from her hysterics. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Your right mama, I just have to keep faith that she's alive", Kagome said with determination in her voice, "She can't be dead; I _won't _let her be dead! I need to go and look for her; I'm doing no good here!" With that Kagome stood up shakily and ran back to the sacred well and was enveloped in the blue light.

Ms. Higurashi stood up and only when she was sure Kagome was gone, she let tears fall down her face, she had to be strong for Kagome. She had to try to believe that Rin was still alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(With Rin, a few days later)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed; she could never tell whether or not he was asleep. She sat up slowly trying to make as little nose as possible not wanting to wake Jaken or the little girl curled up beside her. Once she was sitting up she looked around to make sure no one had stirred. She was about to stand up when a voice startled her. "You know you shouldn't be moving in your condition", Sesshomaru said quietly his eyes were still closed. "Shit", Rin murmured quietly and then said more loudly, "How did you know I was getting up?" He tapped his pointed ears and Rin sighed. She still wasn't used to all this demon stuff. "I feel… fine", Rin hesitated knowing she was kind of lying, she still felt like crap, but she felt good enough to be able to move. She was also in desperate need of a bath.

"Lie", Sesshomaru stated since he could tell. Rin groaned, "Come on, I would really like to be clean and Jaken said before that there was a hot spring not to far from here". Sesshomaru's eyes opened a crack, but Rin couldn't really tell. "Fine you may go". Rin sighed in relief, although she hated being told what she can and can't do. She started trying to stand up but groaned in pain as her injuries protested. Before she could so much as blink Sesshomaru was standing in front of her with his kimono blowing in the wind. He had one of his hands extended to her so she could get up. Rin grabbed it and was pulled from the ground. She wrapped one of her arms around her stomach and then groaned again realizing she'd have to bend over to pick up her bag.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru picked it up for her and handed it to her. Rin was startled by this gesture. Over the past few days she wondered if this was the Sesshomaru that Kagome had told her about. From what she was told Sesshomaru was heartless and he hated humans. But from her time with him, he didn't seem so bad, maybe a little rough around the edges but not heartless in the least. Rin hoped that she would be able to walk. She took a step and winced as sharp pains of agony shot through her body. Rin ground her teeth together determined to make it to the hot springs, which she realized she had no idea where it was. Sesshomaru watched as she took a couple more steps and sighed. It was painful just to _look _at. Rin was startled when she felt two strong arms lift her up painlessly. (In this story he has two arms. No one likes a man with a stump, although I'd like Sesshomaru either way. :p) Rin gave him a questioning look but he took no notice.

Then he started in the opposite direction that Rin had been walking in. 'Wow, what an ass he could've t least told me where they were instead of letting me try to walk the wrong way' Rin thought to herself, 'Although it is sweet of him to carry me there'. He walked silently for about ten minutes until Rin saw the hot springs. 'Ya short walk my ass', Rin thought to herself thinking about how that was probably the most uncomfortable ten minutes of her life. Although she didn't think Sesshomaru really notice how uncomfortable it was. She did really like his strong arms around her; she had to admit he was pretty sexy. He set her down carefully, trying not to hurt her in anyway. Once she was on the ground Rin started trying to undo the knot on her bandages so she could take her long overdue bath.

Sesshomaru watched as she fumbled with the tight knot knowing she wouldn't be able to get it undone. He leaned over a bit and moved her hands out of the way so he could help her with it. He didn't know why he was doing this for her but some how he felt obligated. Rin shivered as his fingers grazed an exposed part of her skin. It took about thirty seconds for him to get it undone and when he let go of the bandages it started sliding off of her. Rin watched as it unwound itself, her breasts were almost uncovered when she stopped it. Sesshomaru looked at her, "I'll be over there if you need anything". He pointed over to some trees and Rin nodded, as usual his voice held no emotion.

When Sesshomaru turned his back then Rin let the bandage finish unwrapping from her chest and watched as it fluttered to the ground. She stood there shirtless and realized that Sesshomaru could probably look at her without her noticing. Usually it would bother her if it was any other guy but with him she felt self conscious and she didn't know why. She concentrated on trying to feel if anyone was looking at her but felt nothing. She sighed and started wriggling her over worn skirt down her hips. Once she was completely undressed she looked down at her stomach. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore, and now it was just bright pink and it looked like it was starting to scab over.

Rin took a couple steps and got the rim of the hot springs. She slowly lowered herself down until she was sitting on the edge half her legs were dangling in the warm water. She could feel her wound pulsing painfully and she knew it would hurt to get in the water. Rin slowly lowered herself in the water wincing the whole time. When she was finally submerged up to her neck and her body had gotten used to the water she finally sighed in relief. After a few minutes she reached over and grabbed her bag that she had discarded beside the small pool. She looked through it and realized that Kagome had shoved some antibiotics in her bag before they went through the well. She smiled when she thought of her cousin, she thought of everything. Rin wondered how worried she was about her. She sighed knowing that it would be a while before she saw her.

Rin quickly washed her body with her favorite honey scented soap, the lathered her hair with peppermint scented shampoo, she had left her honey scented shampoo in the bag she had left at Kagome's camp, (I love the peppermint scented shampoo it smells so good!) and then put the same smelling conditioner in her hair. After she was done she used the antibiotics and took her towel out of the bag and put it on the ground.

She tried to pull herself out of the pool but was having a bit of trouble. The edge of the pool was a kind of high for her and if she tried to swing her leg on it she would open up her wound. "Shit", Rin mumbled trying to find another way up but not succeeding, "How the fuck am I supposed to get up? Ah I'll be fucking stuck in here forever! Shit". Usually Rin would try to watch her language but since Sachiko wasn't here then she could swear all she wanted. The only way she could think of to get up was to call for Sesshomaru, but she wasn't going to ask him to pick her up out of the water while she was naked.

Rin went to all sides of the hot spring but there was no way up. "How the fuck am I suppose to get out of this god forsaken thing! God this fucking sucks!" Rin said, her voice verging on a yell. She had forgotten that Sesshomaru had more sensitive hearing than humans again, and didn't expect him to hear her. But he did and appeared out from behind a couple of trees. Rin saw this and cursed, and remembered how he could hear her. She sunk lower into the water and peered at him when he was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Need help?" Sesshomaru asked, his expression the closest to being amused as it had ever been. Rin scowled but nodded, thinking about how embarrassing this was. She moved towards the edge of the pool and looked up at him. She almost felt like a child with him towering over her. He reached down and grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. As he was pulling her up Rin blushed as she realized, his hands were touching her breasts, and he was about to see her completely naked. Sesshomaru set her down on solid ground and picked up her towel and handed it to her. She swiftly circled it around her body, feeling thoroughly embarrassed about the whole situation. She looked up at Sesshomaru red face and realized he was smirking a little bit. She glared at him, "I'm not amused".

Sesshomaru, who had just realized he was smirking, put a sober look on his face, "Neither am I". Rin sighed and shook her head, "Go away I need to change". Sesshomaru walked away to the shelter of the trees. Rin sighed and bent over carefully and rooted through her things to find bottoms. Once she had her bottom half covered she sighed. She had to get Sesshomaru to bandage her up again. "Sesshomaru!" she called out. He walked out of the trees. "I need you to do my bandages", Rin said with her hands covering her breasts. Rin realized that she hadn't said Lord Sesshomaru and he didn't seem to care. The only one who ever seemed to care whenever she didn't said Lord Sesshomaru was Jaken.

He walked over to her and looked at her stomach, her wound looked much better than a couple days ago. He then realized that he could see her ribs clearly, she looked like she was never decently fed, her stomach was flat, to the point were it looked wrong, and she looked frail. He was surprised that she actually got a few blows to the demon that she had fought.

Sesshomaru realized he was supposed to be wrapping her bandages around her and started. Rin shivered as his large hands touched her naked flesh, she had never really let a man she barely met touch her. When she had live on the streets she did some pretty degrading things for a place to sleep, or food, or a clean shower. But she had never let the man touch her; she was surprised she had never been taken advantage of. Rin bit her lip once he got to her breasts; she had to uncover herself now. She reluctantly took her hands away. She was surprised when she felt his pause for a fraction of a second when she uncovered herself. He quickly continued though, and wound the bandages up.

Rin bit back a gasp when his hands brushed her nipples, hard from the cold. He finished quickly and tied a knot at the top of her breast so his work would com undone. Sesshomaru straighten and looked at the blushing Rin. She looked into his eyes and for a moment she thought he was going to do something... But the moment passed and he scooped her up in his arms, grabbed her stuff, and walked back to the camp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay I hope you like it! I think I did a pretty good job with the descriptions if I do say so myself! Review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
